<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parkers life change by LovePeterParker2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878543">Peter Parkers life change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePeterParker2/pseuds/LovePeterParker2'>LovePeterParker2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePeterParker2/pseuds/LovePeterParker2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is swinging around when he stumbles into none other than Tony Stark, whom is having a slight panic attack. What will happen between the two geniuses?</p><p>This is my first story, hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helping the billionaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter POV<br/>Peter was swinging around in Queens, patrolling, when he heard gasping sounds from an alley near him. It did not sound like somebody crying and if there was trouble then his senses would have warned him. Peter landed quietly on the ground in front of the small alley and looked out for the source of the gasping. There, in the farthest corner was a guy sitting with his back against the wall, clutching his shirt and trying to slow down his ragged breathing. A panic attack. Peter was familiar with them since uncle Ben’s death a year ago. Thanks to his own experience, he knew how to help the guy. Peter walked slowly towards the guy and hunched in front of him.</p><p>“Hey man”, the guy did not even flinch when Peter spoke. <br/>“You are gonna be okay. If you hear me, then nod”, it took a few long seconds until the guy nodded slightly.<br/>“Okay, good good. I’m gonna help you. Is it alright if I touch you?, another shaky nod. Peter took one of the guys hands carefully and placed it on his own chest.<br/>“Alright, now listen to my breathing and try to follow it. Come on man, you can do it. In, now out”, the guy started to follow Peter’s rhythm. It took several minutes until the guy could retain to his somewhat normal breathing.<br/>“Good. How do you feel?”, Peter could not se the guys face since his chin was against his chest, and it had also gotten much darker in the alley now.<br/>“I’m fine... thanks”, the guy responded hoarsely, still not looking up. When he heard the guys... no, the mans voice, Peter froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It’s the voice of the man he has idolized for almost a decade.<br/>“You’re... T-tony Stark...”, Peter said with disbelief. The man slowly raised his head, showing of a slight smirk on his disheveled face.<br/>“That’s me... and I would assume that you are...the Spiderkid”, Mr. Stark said through his still uneven breaths. Peter was so shocked that he didn’t even comprehended what the man said.<br/>“Kid? Are you ok? Should we switch positions?”, Mr. Stark asked with a worried expression. Since he could not see Peters face through the mask, he probably though that Peter was gonna have a panic attack himself.<br/>“No, no, I’m fine. Just surprised to see you in a dirty alley. I am sorry, it’s none of my business. Do you want me to get somebody for you, or...?, Peter knew that he was rambling and got a little embarrassed. But Mr. Starks amused laugh made the embarrassment vanish.<br/>“Its alright. I’ll just call my driver to come and get me. Although I would like to be able to contact you later and thank you properly. Can I get a name? Cellphone number? Email?”, Peter just shook his head. He could not reveal his identity, even if the man was his idol and one of the avangers.<br/>“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I cannot reveal myself. You don’t have to worry. I will be around if you would need me”, Peter stood up and made a salute.<br/>“Until next time Mr. Stark”, Peter said, not giving Mr. Stark a chance to answer before swinging away. He landed on a roof not that far away from Mr. Stark, only to make sure that he gets his ride. But it was far enough to not be seen my the man. Peter saw the man make a call while getting up from the ground and making himself presentable, before walking out of the alley. After a few minutes a black car came, the billionaire got in, and the car drove off. Peter left as soon as he could not see the car anymore. He had so much to tell Ned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Telling the best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Peter got home, he called his best friend. He just had to tell somebody about his meeting with Tony Stark, and who was better to tell and share his excitement with except his childhood friend? </p><p>“Peter? What is going on? Did you get hurt on patrol?”.<br/>“I’m fine Ned. More than fine actually! Guess who I met today?”.<br/>“Hmm....don’t tell me...did you finally get busted by MJ??”, Ned asked with panic.<br/>“No! Why do you always think that she will know my secret? I am good at keeping secrets!”.<br/>“No offense mate, but you are terrible. You literally busted yourself to me when you crawled through the window into your own room without even noticing me sitting on you bed. And to tell the truth I think she is already on to us”.<br/>“Fine, fine, we’ll think of a way to mislead her later. But Ned! You won’t believe who I helped today! Tony freaking Stark!!”, Peter knew his friend would get overexcited.<br/>“WHAT?!”, Ned shrieked excitedly. Peter laughed. His friend was so easy to read.<br/>“Yeah mate. He was having a panic attack in an alley, when I found him”,<br/>“Tony Stark panicking?? That is impossible! He is a master in self control!”, Ned said with disbelief.<br/>“I know. I was surprised myself. I just hope he is alright now, he seemed pretty out of it when I found him”, Peter said worriedly. He has always seen Tony Stark as a person with a very strong and composed character, so how come he looked so freaked out just now? Peter decided to keep an eye on Mr. Stark, just in case.<br/>“Peter, did you reveal your identity to him?”, Ned asked.<br/>“No, I didn’t. But he did want to contact me regarding a compensation for saving him”.<br/>“Will you contact him? I mean, it would not hurt to be in contact with someone like Tony Stark”.<br/>“I don’t know, we’ll see. For now, I’ll keep an eye on him and see if I can trust him with my secret. I mean I trust him, his Ironman and everything, but like I have to see if I want him to be one of the people to entrust my secret to”.<br/>“Got it. I have to go Peter, but keep me updated if something happens!”.<br/>“Will do. See you tomorrow at school Ned. Bye”.<br/>“See you tomorrow Peter”.</p><p>When Peter hung up, he stared at his wall while thinking of a way to follow Mr. Stark without being noticed. Peter thought of a plan while getting ready for bed and decided to just find a roof near Stark Tower to watch from, with a view to Mr. Starks office. Better play it safe. Peter decided that the idea would do for now while drifting of. But what he was not expecting, was for Tony Stark to have already found out that Peter Parker is spiderman and that he lived in Queens...but..how?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody! Thank you for the kind comments and kudos for my first chapter! I got so excited that I already wanted to post the second chapter:D It’s short but I still hope that you liked it! I would love it if you left comments regarding your thoughts about the story’s direction:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In need of help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope that you will like this chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony/Happy POV </p><p>“How on earth did you find him??”, Happy was so bewildered that he could not believe it. When he yesterday got to Tony after his call, he was expecting to find him panicking because of the event. Instead he found him calm and almost...thrilled? He did not get why until they reached the penthouse and Tony asked the AI to locate Spiderman. He had asked Tony why he suddenly was interested in Spiderman, but all his friend said was that he owed him a favor. And now, on their way to the Stark Tower, Tony mentions that he has found him and that they need to find a way to speak to him. Tony still hasn’t answered him.</p><p>“Tony? Did you hear me?”.<br/>
“Hm?”.<br/>
“How did you find Spiderman so fast and suddenly? Didn’t you give up on your search for him months ago?”.<br/>
“Oh..I didn’t tell you? He found me freaking out in an alley yesterday and helped me”. So that’s how Tony was so calm yesterday...<br/>
“But that still doesn’t explain how you found him. Did he reveal his identity to you?”.<br/>
“Well not exactly. I wanted to offer a compensation for his help, but he refused giving me a way of contacting him, that little twerp. Said something about being around if I needed him. But you know how I feel about mysterious people, so I put a tracker on his suit. He is obviously a new vigilante since he didn’t even notice”.<br/>
“Of course you put a tracker on him”, Happy sighed. That is just so typical of Tony to do.<br/>
“But Happy, do you know whats so strange?”, Tony asked him while his eyes where glued to his phone screen.<br/>
“What?”.<br/>
“He is on his way to the Tower as well, as if he’s...trailing us”, Tony said in surprise. “Didn’t think that he was serious about being around if I needed him”.<br/>
“Seems like you will have your knight stalking you everywhere, princess”, Happy said with a smirk.<br/>
“Oh my god, don’t you ever call me princess again. Do you know how much that nickname could ruin Ironman’s image if it leaked out?”, Tony said with played horror which made Happy laugh.</p><p>They continued driving in silence and fell into their normal routine of working when they arrived at the Tower, which for Tony was working at the office, going to several boring meetings and then making numerous calls. But that routine was disturbed when the Towers alarm suddenly went off, warning that fire has been reported in the building and that everybody should leave immediately. Since Tony had just worked with a lot of important documents regarding the accords, he had not had the chance to back it up. Therefore he stayed in his office for a few minutes more, just to ensure all the data backed up in his computer while the alarm was ringing in a deafening volume. As soon as Tony was done he ran out of his office and saw that the fire had already gotten to the far end of his floor and that the smoke had gotten very thick. While coughing and tumbling though the smoke trying to get to the emergency exit, he saw two secretaries lying on the floor near a doorway coughing. Tony ran to them, hoping that they had time to get out of the building safely.</p><p>“Ladies? Are you alright?”, Tony asked trying to see if they where breathing. Both of the women nodded, but Tony saw that they had consumed too much of the smoke because of all their coughing. Tony grabbed each of their arms, getting them to stand up and almost dragging them to the emergency exit. But just as Tony opened the door, a very big amount of smoke got into his face making him almost choke. Tony stumbled back with the women back to his office and closed the door. He ushered them to the nearest window, and opened it to let all three of them be able to breath som clean air. But Tony knew that they didn’t have much time left. ‘Of all the times to leave the Ironman-suite’, Tony thought while looking for his phone to call for help. He could not find it. Tony must have dropped it in the hallway. He asked the girls for their phones, but neither of them where carrying their phones since they had to be left out during a meeting. For the first time Tony felt useless because he could not find a way to save the girls. The only thing he could do is to pray that somebody would be able to come to their rescue before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting to safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter POV<br/>
Peter had just started to unwrap his sandwich from Delmar on a building near the Stark Tower when he smelled smoke fire . He could not see any fire, so he got up and swinged around the Tower to see what was going on. There, on the opposite side of the building from where he was sitting, a fire had erupted and people where starting to run out of the building while shouting. Peter immediately swinged down to the entrance and ran in to help people get out faster from the burning building. After a few minutes all the employees where safely outside of the building, waiting for help to put down the fire. Just as Peter was about to leave the place since everybody where safe and out of harms way and leaving the fire putout to the fire brigade, he heard a woman, that he recognized as Pepper Potts, ask people around her hysterically if they had seen Tony Stark. That’s when Peter understood the nagging feeling in the back of his head, he hadn’t seen Mr. Stark get out. Peter knew that he would be able to get to Mr. Stark faster if he swinged up rather than taking the stairs. So Peter swinged as fast as he could, while praying that he would make it to the man in time.<br/>
When Peter was near the window to Mr. Starks office, he could see that the window was open and a woman was leaning out while breathing heavily. The woman noticed him when he was a few feet away and yelled “Spiderman! Help us!”. Then she called into the room “Mr. Stark, Spiderman is here!”. The woman moved away from the window to let Peter in, and Peter saw that there was another woman lying against the office desk with Mr. Stark helping her breathe. Just as Peter got in, Mr. Stark turned to him and blew out a sigh of relief while standing up. “Thank god, you’re finally here. Thought you were gonna back out from the promise you made when you saw the fire”, Mr. Stark said while coughing. Peter had never expected that he would see Mr. Stark look so...defeated and powerless. While Peter was working out a way to get them all out in the same time, since they did not have much time, he heard the sirens of the fire department close by. Finally. </p><p>“Alright, you have to get to the window fast. All of you will have to get down immediately after each other since there isn’t much time left until the fire gets into this room. You will have to use my web to get down after each other, the fire department will get you halfway down, ok?”, Peter instructed and double checked that they all understood. The others nodded and he webbed out a very long rope of webbing down the building, then he told the women to go first. Since both of them where scared of falling, he secured a webbing around their waists and held the ropes in case something happened. Then the women started getting down slowly. Just as Peter turned around for Mr. Starks turn, he saw the mans knees give away and he would have fallen face-first to the floor if Peter had not caught him in time. Mr. Stark was coughing heavily and barely staying conscious. He must have breathed in a lot of smoke and still held on to his consciousness, for him to suddenly start loosing it as soon as the women where in safety, Peter thought worriedly.</p><p>“Mr. Stark? Do you hear me? We need to get out now”, Peter asked in a hurry while half dragging Mr. Stark to the window. He had to get him out fast, the fire had already seeped into the room and was devouring the furniture very fast. Peter quickly secured the man with the webbing and started heaving him down when the man grabbed his arm. </p><p>“No kid, we get out together. You....won’t have the time to get out if...you are going to heave me all the way down”, Mr. Stark said firmly while coughing.<br/>
“Mr. Stark, I have to make sure that you are safe on the ground before I can leave. The webbing could snap. Come on Mr. Stark!”, Peter said while panicking. They really did not have much time left.<br/>
“No. You are coming with me right now. If my webbing does snap, then just web me again and swing me down”, the man said firmly.<br/>
“Mr. Stark, that is dangerous! I could miss webbing you and you would fall down so fast that I would not be able to get to you and and and...”.<br/>
“Peter Parker! You listen to me right now! Stop freaking out and just get out. You can do it, I know you can”, Tony saw the guy freeze when he said his name and therefore revealing his knowledge of the boys identity, but he kept on talking to get some sense into the kid and it apparently worked because the boy nodded slightly. Tony held on to the webbing that was attached around his waist and the other end to the window frame and started going down as fast as he could with Peter. Instead of using the webbing, Peter was able to crawl down thanks to his stickiness. Peter was getting down in a slower pace than the man so that he would be able to catch him quickly if his webbing snapped because of it getting burned because of the fire. But the rope, thankfully, held the hole way down and Peter was just getting relieved that he had gotten Mr. Stark to safety when his Peter-tingle went off, warning him off danger. The first thing Peter thought about was that Mr. Starks rope might snap and turned to him to warn him.<br/>
“Mr. Stark, hold...”, but Peter was cut off because apparently his spider-sense was not warning him about danger to the man but to him self, which he realized to late when the floor he was sticking to though the window exploded and the fire got to him and burned him like hell. Peter tried to put away the fire on him, but without avail. He started screaming because of the fire licking and burning his skin, and he started to lose consciousness because of the pain.<br/>
“KID!”, was the last thing he heard before everything got dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for keeping on reading my newbie fanfic! Please comment about what you thing regarding this chapter:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saving the mini-Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody! I hope you are taking care of yourselves&lt;3 Here’s a new chapter for you, hope you’ll like it;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony POV</p><p>Tony watched in horror as Spiderman lost his grip of the window and started to fall back while being in flames. At that second Tony remember that his coat was pretty much fire tolerable, so he took it off in one swift move and leaped to the boy as fast as he could while hanging on to the webbing. Tony caught Peter mid-air with his coat. Thanks to the coat the majority of the flames on Peter diminished instantly. But the added weight to the webbing made Tony worried about how long the webbing could hold until it snapped on both of them. Now that the flames on the kid were gone, Tony could hold him close to his chest with one of his arms while the other hand held to the webbing for dear life. He did not know how he could both hold onto the boy and the webbing at same time but he was nonetheless thankful to his adrenaline kicking in. Tony walked in a slow and controlled pace down the side of the building. The side of the building that they were getting down from was empty if people which made it easier to get out of there without having to answer curious questions about this incident and the unconscious Spiderman. When he finally reached the ground and stood up with steady legs (thank you adrenaline), he carefully heaved Peter’s whole body in his arms and started walking towards a phone booth that happened to be just ahead of them. Peter was grunting and moaning throughout the whole walk because of the pain from all the burns and cuts. As soon as they reached the phone booth Tony called Helen Cho, the best doctor that Tony knows of and that is also in charge of all the Avengers injuries. It took some time until she picked up.<br/>
“Hello?”.<br/>
“Helen it’s Stark. I need you to come to my compound as fast as possible”.<br/>
“I’ll be there in thirty minutes, how injured are you?”.<br/>
“It’s not me. Spiderman needs immediate medical help. His skin is burned and cut, and I think his injuries are starting to get infected”, Tony could se the the kids wounds starting to get a very disgusting color of yellow.<br/>
“I understand. I’ll be there”.<br/>
As soon as they hung up he called Happy.<br/>
“Who is it??”, Happy asked with an irritated voice. As if he was interrupted in the middle of something.<br/>
“Happy come get me out of the street on the opposite side of the main entrance of the building as fast as possible”.<br/>
“Tony!! Thank God! Are you alright?? I thought I’d never hear your irritating demands ag...”, Happy rambled with relief, but Tony did not have the time to chat.<br/>
“Happy now is not the time damn it! Hurry up!”, Tony snapped.<br/>
“I’m coming, I’m going. Don’t go anywhere”, Happy said before he hung up.<br/>
Tony looked down on the boy in his arms and saw that his shredded and burned clothes were infecting the injuries further. They had to get to the compound as fast as possible, Tony thought worriedly. Then he noticed that the mask was surprisingly unharmed. Tony knew that he had to get the mask of to make the boy be able to breathe clean air. But Tony did not dear take it off and risk the boys identity getting exposed. Instead he lifted the mask until it his mouth and nose was uncovered. As soon as he started breathing clean air, he started to cough. Tony was panicking. The coughing could not mean anything good, he needed help ASAP. Why was Happy taking so long??<br/>
Just then, the drivers black car appeared and drove fast to them. The car stopped in front of them, and Happy got out of the driver seat and jogged around the car to them.<br/>
“What’s happened to him?”, Happy asked with concern when he saw the boy coughing so much.<br/>
“I don’t know. Helen is on her way to the compound to treat him”.<br/>
“Alright let’s go”, Happy said while opening the door.<br/>
Tony got into the backseat with the kid on his lap. He did not dare move him from his arms in case the movement could lead to even more pain for the boy. Since Tony knew they were safe in the car, he pulled off Peters mask completely. Tony was shocked at how young and vulnerable the kid seemed just then. He had seen pictures of him when he was searching for Spidermans identity. But now, as pale as the kid was, he seemed to be even younger than a thirteen-year-old boy should look like. Peter’s coughing had almost subsided when they were near the compound. Tony could feel the boy starting to stir in his arms.<br/>
“Kid? Can you hear me?”.<br/>
It took a few seconds until Peter slowly started to open his eyes. His unfocused eyes under his his half open eyelids squinted at him.<br/>
“Mr. Stark..?”, Peter said with a quiet and hoarse voice.<br/>
“That’s me. Kid we need to stop meeting in dilemmas”, Tony said with played humor to mask his worry while getting out of the car since they has arrived in the parking lot of the compound.<br/>
“Yeah..”, Peter said without any energy to convey any kind of feeling to his words.<br/>
Tony went directly to his own medic section that he had made because of the constant need of one after all the injuries he got in his lab. When they finally got there, Peter barely conscious, they were greeted by Helen. The doctor instructed Tony to lay the boy on one of the hospital beds. She cut through Peters clothes to prevent them from doing more harm to the wounds and for her to get better access to the injuries. When the clothes were off, Tony gasped. Apart from the burns and smaller cuts, there was a very deep wound on his right shoulder. He must have gotten it when the explosion happened, Tony thought while helping Helen treat the boy wounds. While treating his wounds, Peter stifled his grunts of pain and clenched his fists so hard that Tony could see them turn almost completely white. But the boy reached his limit of self restraint when they touched his deep wound with medicaments, because he started started crying and screaming out of pain. Tony hesitated, but Helen kept him going saying that they better do it fast. When they finally completed all the treatment, Peter had drifted off because of all the pain.<br/>
“Tony is he enhanced?”, Helen asked when she was putting the medical supplies away.<br/>
“What? I don’t know, but I think so. Why do you ask?”, Tony said questioningly. Helen was not the person to pry into others business, so this must be important and it made him weary of what she would say.<br/>
“Tony do you not think that it is odd that he felt so much pain when we were treating him even though I hade given him anesthetics?”.<br/>
“Maybe you did not give an enough dose?”.<br/>
“No, I gave him enough. But it seems like his system burned through it already. Tony, regular anesthetics do not work on him. Just like Steve. He might have to use the same drugs as him. But I am not sure yet, since a too high dose could be dangerous to him. If you want him to be able to be treated without added pain, then we will have to find out the correct dose that his body needs. Or else he will have to suffer every time he gets treated without anesthetics”, Helen said with a serious tone.<br/>
“Oh God, no. How do we find the right drug for him?”, Tony could not bear to see the boy in such agony every time he wanted to help him.<br/>
“I’ll analyze the blood that I got out of his bleeding wounds and come back to you with what I found out”.<br/>
Tony nodded and thanked the doctor before she left them. Tony sat down on the chair beside Peters bed and watched the boy as he was frowning in his sleep.<br/>
“Don’t worry kid, you will be okay”, Tony said while reaching out to hold his hand between both of his hands and suddenly getting a protective feeling for him. Tony was going to make sure that he would be alright, whatever it took.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! How have you been? I am so sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter. It has been hectic for me with all the studies in my senior year in high school. But soon it will be over and I will have the time to write as much as I want:) But I am not completely sure about what you will think of this chapter....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter POV</p><p>Peter woke up so numb that he could not believe that he was still alive because of all the pain. But the pain was immediately forgotten when he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place, which made him tense up since he did not know when to expect danger. Where was he? He looked around him to get some sense of where he was and how he had gotten there. The room looked like a hospital, but at the same time not. It seemed like a...medbay? While laying down since he could not move from the pain, Peter eyed the materials around him in the room. Suddenly a weight shifted beside him which made his body jerk away slightly from surprise. Peter noticed that it was Tony Stark beside his bed on his own seat but his face buried in his arms on the bed. He’s asleep. Peter also noticed how Mr. Stark was holding his hand tightly, even in his sleep. The gesture made Peter tear up since it had been a while since he has gotten any kind of comfort from anyone. As Peter tried to blink the tears away he felt Mr. Stark stir and slowly lift his head. Peter noticed the mans lack of sleep by the dark circles under his eyes and felt bad for taking the mans time to look out for him. As soon as Tony saw that Peter was awake he gave hi hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled.<br/>“Hey, you’re finally awake. I started to question the doctor about her definition of you being fine”, Tony said with humor to try to lighten up the mood. He did not want to freak the kid out. Especially when his kid would find them soon and start a ruckus about why Tony hadn’t contacted him. He had to make Peter comfortable enough to handle his kids antics later.<br/>“I am so sorry Mr. Stark, sir. I should have handled the situation better..”, Peter said quietly with shame in his voice.<br/>“Kid, Peter, why are you apologizing?? You literally saved my life and the two other secretaries! We would not be alive if you had not been there. Thank you kid”, Peter looked at Tony shyly with a small smile.<br/>“So you know Spidermans identity now. Are you disappointed that I am just a poor kid from Queens?”, Peter asked with uncertainty. People always discussed about what kind of man Spiderman really was and how handsome he is etc. But they never considered that he might just be a teenager because they always thought of it as impossible for a kid to be allowed to risk his life. His parents would never have allowed it. Since Peter did no want his parents, uncle Ben or May to be badmouthed, even anonymously, he never gave an indication to the truth. Now he was worried about what Mr. Stark would think. But Tony just held out his hand. Peter looked at him questioningly before extending his hand carefully guessing that Tony wants a handshake. Tony grabs his hand with his outstretched one while looking him straight in the eye with gratitude. <br/>“Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman, I don’t have any right to judge you based on your age because you are a hero that saved my life. But I wish you were older since your job is very dangerous, that is why I am gonna try to back you up in your lifesaving”.<br/>“Really?!”, Peter asked excitedly and sat up quickly. The move stretched the injury on his shoulder which suddenly made him want to scream out of pain, but he held it in to not confirm Tony about him being too young. Peter stilled for a few seconds to wait for the pain to subdue a little before he made any more reckless moves. When Peter looked up, he noticed that he was grabbing on to Mr. Stark’s arm tightly while the man was looking at him worriedly.<br/>“Kid? Are you okay? Be careful, you got a very deep wound on you shoulder from the explosion. You’re gonna have to stay here for a while until you heal completely”, Tony said while laying Peter carefully down on the bed. <br/>Peter was just about to answer Mr. Stark that he would be healed up completely by tomorrow morning thanks to his healing factor, when the closed door in the other side of the room suddenly burst open and a young guy around his twenties came in panting as if he had run a marathon. When the guy saw Tony he breathed out a deep sigh and walked over to him, oblivious to Peter laying on the bed.<br/>“Old man. You could have called to tell us that you are alive. Mom has been worried sick!”, the guy said with both irritation and relief. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Peter peeking over Tony’s shoulder at him. The guy looked back with surprise and raised his brow at Tony.<br/>“Dad...who’s kid is this boy?”, Harley said with suspicion while glaring at his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First interaction with Harley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley’s POV</p><p>Harley knew about his fathers previous hectic and reckless life from all the news he had read about him and the stories that his uncles have told him. Therefore, he immediately assumed the worst when he saw the kid and could not hold his judgmental tone at bay while asking his father about the kid when he thought of his poor mother. Tony looked at him with chock at first before turning his head to the kid and both of them suddenly bursted out laughing. Harley was so not in the mood in that situation and the fact that his father and the kid were shaking from the laughter made him even more pissed of. Since he apparently was missing something, he did not want to look like an even bigger fool, so he crossed his arms and tapped his foot to illustrate his impatience while waiting for them to stop laughing. When the laughter died down, Tony turned to Harley with a smile.<br/>“Harley, son, it’s not like that. This is Peter and he was the one who saved me from the fire today”, Tony explained to him, as if he was ten, not nineteen.<br/>“What?! You were in the fire?? And how could a teenager save you?”, Harley asked him incredulously. Was he kidding?<br/>He saw how Tony turned back to the kid and the kid shrugged before turning his gaze to Harley.<br/>“I...my name is Peter. Peter Parker. And..”, the kid looked uncertain for a while, as if he was forced to reveal something. Harley felt sorry for Peter and gave him the time and chance to explain. Tony probably thought similarly, because he took one of the kids hands reassuringly and said: “ It’s okay kid. You don’t have to tell if you feel uncomfortable. But just so you know, Harley is a friend. Even though he might look like a mean bully”.<br/>“Hey! I am not a bully!”.<br/>“Then what was that attitude you just had? Huh?”, Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. When he did not get an answer he just said: “Thought so”.<br/>Harley was just about to say a very inappropriate thing to him when Peter suddenly spoke.<br/>“I.. I am Spiderman. That’s..that’s how I was able to save Mr. Stark”, Peter said in a low voice. Harley just looked at him in shock which made Tony snort because of his silence.<br/>“Well..wow. That’s..that’s cool. Really awesome! Thanks for saving this old man”, Harley said while pointing at Tony. This was so cool for Harley since he had been a big fan of Spiderman from the time he appeared. Harley loves the little hero because he saves the people that the big and popular heroes do not notice. He really respected Spiderman for that. <br/>“I didn’t actually do anything. Mr. Stark was the one who saved me in the end”, Peter said while looking down on his hands in shame.<br/>“No way kid! I told you already, if you hadn’t been come for us then me and the two ladies would have been dead. And the injuries you got for saving is just proves how much effort you put into saving our lives”, Tony told him reassuringly. Harley could see that his father treated Peter similarly to how he treats him, almost like....a son? Surprisingly Harley does not feel offended or jealous at all because he also started to get the feeling of wanting to protect Peter from harm. Don’t get him wrong. Peter is not his brother, he is still a stranger that he can not share everything with but he there is something about him that he wants to protect, like his...innocence? Yeah, that’s probably it.<br/>While Harley was thinking, Tony had said something about calling Pepper and left the room. Harley only noticed when the door closed that he was alone with Peter. He walked towards Peter’s bed and took Tony’s place on the chair beside the bed. Both of them were quite until Peter broke it.<br/>“I’m sorry if I am intruding”.<br/>“What?”, Harley did not get why Peter would think that. He looked at Peter questioningly.<br/>“I, I mean... you seemed kind of irritated at me soo...yeah...sorry”, Peter stammered.<br/>Harley just looked at him with wide eyes. Did he really sound that mean? Harley wanted to  comfort the kid like his father, but instead of taking his hand he touched his shoulder. Peter flinched and his face scrunched in pain, which made Harley retract his hand quickly.<br/>“I am so sorry! Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you”, Harley said quickly.<br/>Peter just smiled at him, which made Harley feel even worse about treating him like an asshole in their first encounter. Harley noticed how jumpy Peter was and wanted therefore to make him feel comfortable.<br/>“Soo..were you afraid when you saved dad? It could not have been easy for you to risk your life in order to save strangers even if you are a hero”.<br/>“I am used to it, no big deal. And it is worth it en exchange of helping others”, Peter told him certainly, as if he was trying to cover something with his self-confidence.<br/>“Peter, it is a big deal. It’s alright to be afraid for your life don’t forget that”, Harley said softly.<br/>Peter looked at him with huge eyes and averted his gaze away from Harley. Harley thought that he had crossed a line, until he heard the quiet sobs. Harley carefully caressed his back as comfort, but that only made Peter’s sobs come out louder and faster. It was apparent that Peter was trying to stifle his sobs, but to no avail. Harley’s heart ached when seeing the young teenager crying his heart out in pain like this and so he could do nothing but to sit on the bed beside Peter and draw him slowly closer to him in a hug without touching his injured shoulder. Harley held him carefully against his chest while continuing to caress his back. At first he thought that Peter would push him away because of him intruding into his personal space without asking for permission. But instead of getting pushed away, he felt how Peter hugged him back which made Harley embrace him a little tighter for protection. They stayed like that for a while, Peter crying his heart out of pain or fear and Harley holding him tightly and protectively. That was the position that Tony found them when he got back from a long scolding from Pepper on the phone, but instead both of them dozing off which made him smile of affection and happiness that someone was able to make Harley so open and affectionate already from their first meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An anchor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry to not have updated a new chapter in such a long time. To tell the truth I was about to give up continuing this story because it felt so badly written, but the fact that that the story is still getting kudos makes me want to complete it for you:) So thank you&lt;3 The story will be short, but I will try to complete it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up with a gasp from his horrible nightmare that was already fading. Even though he did not remember the dream itself he knew that it was about Aunt May because he could still feel the guilt in him. He tried to sit up but noticed that he was held down by arms. At first Peter panicked and shifted his head to the left coming face to face with Harley, which surprisingly made him calm down. Harley had somehow embraced him in their sleep in a protective way. Peter's first instinct was to try to try to untangle himself from Harley's arms without waking him up. But then Peter felt like he really did want comfort from someone after his nightmare. When Aunt May was alive she used to hold him in her arms for as long as it took until Peter was calmed down. If he was not ready to go to sleep yet, she would make them hot chocolate milk and then make them sit on the sofa and watch an old movie. She offered so much of her hours of sleep to stay up with him even though she started work very early the day after. The though of May mad Peter's eyes start to water. He unconsciously shifted closer to Harleys side and held his shirt for comfort from the warm body while crying silently. Peter felt Harley stir beside him and expected him to move away from him. But instead, Harley hugged him closer and patted his back slowly while slowly saying "You are safe" and "It's gonna be okay". Peter felt like a fool for crying again in front of Harley, but could you blame him? Except for Ned, nobody knows that his Aunt even died and that he lives on his own. He could not exacly go to Ned every time he had a nightmare or wanted to cry. So he really was grateful for the comfort he got from Harley. When a few minutes went by and Peter had stopped crying, Harley sat himself and Peter up slowly. Peter looked at Harleys face expecting pity, but instead he saw sympathy. As if Harley knew what Peter was feeling. Peters thoughts stopped when Harley started to say something.</p><p>"Are you hungry?", Harley asked carefully, as if Peter was going to break soon. Peter did not like it. He was not made of glass or anything. Sure, he was sad and had (even though he did not mean to) cried in front of Harley twice. It did not give him the right to treat him like a kid. He was Spiderman after all.<br/>"Could you like, not talk like that to me. I'm not a kid", Peter said with a glare. Harleys brows went up form surprise of Peter tone, not expecting it. Then he suddenly started laughing.<br/>"Wh,Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!", Peter said with a pout. This guy is crazy. But Harley just continued laughing for a long time until he stopped because he had to cough. Peter just frowned at him with confusion. What was so funny. When Harley had put himself together he turned to Peter with a grin.<br/>"You are such a baby. I just asked you if you were hungry", Harley said with a laugh. "But if you do not want to eat then....", Harley started to get up when he heard Peters stomach growling. Harley just looked at Peter with a quirked eyebrow while trying to hold back his laugh. Peter knew that his embaressment was shown on his red face, so he just committed to the akward situation and muttered high enough for Harley to hear him, "Fine. I am hungry", he said while glaring at Harley as if daring him to laugh. Harley just smirked and held out a hand for him. Just as he was about to take his hand Peter stopped his outstreched hand midair. He was not wearing any clothes, only his shorts was on. He guessed that Mr. Stark had cut them up because they where to burned. He noticed Harley crouching down slightly so he could see Peters face. </p><p>"What’s wrong?", he asked. Then suddenly he looked worried "Is your shoulder hurting you? Do you want me to get my father?". Peter just shock his head and whispered "I dont have clothes..". When he looked at Harley he saw him grinning. <br/>"Wait here I'll get you something of my old clothes. But I doubt they will fit you". Harley jogged out of the room, which made Peter hug himself because of the loneliness he suddenly felt, but Peter was relieved that Harley was back ten minutes later with jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He gave them to Peter and told him to put them on while he turned around facing the other side. Peter quickly put his clothes on and told Harley that he was ready. When Harley turned back to Peter he chuckled a little because of the way to long sleves of the shirt that Peter was wearing. It made him look like a cute toddler. Harley did not comment it though, not wanting to embarrass the boy further. He caught Peters hand and started leading him out of the room. They walked towatds the elevator and got in. Peter jumped when someone suddenly addressed Harley.</p><p>"Harley, sir, which floor?", the AI asked which made Peters eyes budge out in a way that made Harley smile. It reminded him of his similar rection five years ago.<br/>"Take us to the kitchen Fri. Is mom here yet?”.<br/>“Yes sir, but she is having a not so pleasant conversation with Mr. Stark”, the AI replies. Peter gets a little nervous because it feels like he will stumble into a private family matter that does not concern him. But he gets calmed down when Harley squeezes his fine arm gently while chuckling. “Don’t worry. My old man deserves her rage since he was the one to almost make her faint from all the worry and stress. Otherwise she is very charismatic and controlled. You will get used to it”, Harley says which makes Peter almost want to cry of relief because by Harley saying he will get used to it sounds like he will be around them for a while. He wishes that was true. While thinking Peter has clinged to the bottom end of Harleys shirt unconsciously as an anchor. When they step out of the elevator Peter thinks that he has changed his opinion on wanting to stay though, because suddenly he gets hit with a flying book right in the face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you feel like this chapter could lead to an awesome story, please comment! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>